One Winter's Morning
by Crimson Butterfly of the Snow
Summary: Hello again! This story is about everyone's favorite brooding doctor Hatori Sohma! Yeah people are probably leaving now, huh? :)
1. Dawn of a New Day

Hello my fellow people! This should be my second fic, unless I don't release my other one first. Anyway!

Disclaimer: No, she does not own Fruits Basket, or any other copyrighted material. Now shut up and go away, you lawyers!

****

**_One Winter's Morning_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Day_**

****

****

****

The morning had begun uneventfully for the tall, black-haired, brooding doctor that was Hatori Sohma. He had woken up to a maid's call, saying that his head of house and main patient Akito Sohma was sickly (again), weak (again), and dizzy (again). As much as he hated waking up from a rather peaceful sleep, he had to respond because he was the only doctor in the inner Sohma family.

"Hm…yes…ok," mumbled the dear doctor as he checked his ever-so-ailing patient, "Akito-san, just take this medicine for a few days."

He handed a box of cold medicine. Hatori sighed and said, "I need to but more medicine. I'll come back as soon as possible."

Akito gestured to go already. The tall, handsome man bowed, and went to get his coat and shoes. It was the season of whiteness once again, so when he went outside, it was quite chilly. He shook it off, thinking he'd probably get used to the nippy feeling by the time he got to the city. Besides, he was taking his car, so he could just turn on his heater. Hatori sighed. _Why am I thinking about stupid and trivial things like this?_

…

Meanwhile, in a forest near a Japanese shrine, a black blur was running around. When you thought about it, it looked more like teleporting. His mind was bored; he couldn't leave this area as the spiky-haired guy had a friend coming soon. Cutting nearby trees with his short and rather shiny sword wouldn't work, the crimson-eyed shorty tried it a couple of times and it didn't really help.

"Hey."

The black-cloaked swordsman turned to see a scarlet haired, emerald eyed fair skinned guy in about his teens. His right hand was on a hip and was leaning onto a close tree.

"What took you?"

"I had to run errands for kaa-san, sorry," he uttered, smiling to himself, "so, are you bored? Why don't we go out?"

"I _don't _contact with ningens, kitsune. (humans, fox)"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"You mean I wait here for an hour just so I can get an interrogation?"

The 'fox' thought for a second. In the meantime, the short one kept cutting branches off like a blender making a smoothie.

"You do know Yukina's out, right?"

"Yes, but she should be fine. The old hag is with her, so what's the problem?"

"Well," replied the pretty-boy, smirking, "It seems that Genkai was just taking her to a certain guy's house…"

"No," interrupted the black clothed one, clenching his fist with immense pressure, "I'm not tolerating this! If that bastard does anything to her, anything…"

"I wasn't finished, dear Hiei. Yukina and Kuwabara, if I got this right, are out for the day and could be anywhere in the city."

Hiei, pumped with anger, picked up his sword and motioned to run off, but stopped himself.

"Hn. You really thought I'd believe that, didn't you?"

Kurama, the name of the scarlet haired friend, looked slightly taken aback, "What are you talking about? I really saw this," innocently declared the 'fox', "I was just walking around and happened to bump into the scene."

"Ok, I believe you," sarcastically mumbled Hiei, "I'll go to the city of (shudders) humans and look for her. You better look yourself and we'll meet in the park, the one which sells that 'hot chocolate' thing. But, I swear if this is a joke…"

"… 'I'll rip you apart!' I know, I know, but I assure you I saw this."

Kurama grinned, and, in return, Hiei rolled his eyes. Leaving, the little guy slapped himself mentally. Since when did her trust such a devious fox?

So! Did you like it? I hope you did?

Hiei, pissed off, comes into the building.

"What kind of crap is this? I'm smart enough to not trust him the first time! "

"Plot," the beautiful and most perfect author announced, "It helps with zee storyline!"

"Whatever!"

As all authors say, R/R!!


	2. Sakura Fumi

Hello again and welcome to chapter two of_ One Winter's Morning_! I'm so glad I actually had reviewers!!!!! Arigato!

To Yoshimi Minamino: Sorry about that….I'll do it right next time!

To Twitch: No, I won't torture Haa-san…that much. J/K However, he might go through some rough spots…yeah.

One more thing: I always play music when I write (don't ask). Right now I'm listening to "Annani Issho Datta no Ni", or the Gundam Seed Ending Theme. I don't even watch the show, but while I was waiting for Inuyasha to come on, I used to listen to it. Oh well.

Okay, enough of my babbling, let's listen to what two people are waiting for! Maybe. ;p

****

**_One Winter's Morning _**

**Chapter 2:** **_Sakura _****_Fumi_**

The snow seemed to become heavier as the raven-haired Hatori Sohma was stuck in a traffic jam. His patience was slowly withering because he knew that his patient didn't want him to stay long. After many hours, as it seemed to the doctor, he decided to park somewhere close by and just walk to the nearest pharmacy.

If there was any.

"And I ask myself, how _will _this day end?" mumbled the ever frustrated Hatori as he went out of his car. It was pretty old, considering he had it since he graduated from high school. His schoolmates and cousins Ayame and Shigure Sohma liked it, and admired how it had lasted through the years.

The handsome guy's eyes had begun to look for any pharmacy around, but alas, all he could distinguish out were a florist's, a candy shop entitled 'Sweet Heaven', and an oddly familiar restaurant called 'Sakura Fumi' (Cherry Blossom Flavor).

_Oh yeah_, thought Hatori. He had taken an old girlfriend, scratch that, his only girlfriend here. He recalled having a great time here, getting to know her more, but now seeing it just made him feel worse. He turned away, or at least tried, because a few minutes the tall, serious man found himself sitting in that very restaurant.

"Excuse me," mumbled a young, quavering, female voice, "umm…here's a menu…are you alone, sir?"

"H-Hai," stuttered Hatori, rather confused, but hid it.

"That's quite sad," gently replied the waitress, patting his head, "I hope you next time you bring friends with you."

The naturally quiet chap just looked down which, to the woman, was a signal to go away. He picked up the menu and saw the usual Japanese cuisine: some otsmami (Japanese-style starters), beef dishes, vegetable dishes, desserts, and the like. Staring at it, he remembered he couldn't stay long, even though he was moderately hungry. He over thought a bit, but a loud deep voice distracted his thoughts.

"Isn't this a great day Yukina-san? We'll be with each other for a full day!!"

Rather annoyed, Hatori rotated to see a big teenager with curly orange hair, a blue school uniform, and a big mouth. He was aiming to slap him, however, a soft spoken, high pitched tonality bumped right in.

"I think this will be great, Kazuma-san! We're going everywhere together, aren't we?"

Now this person's air was comforting and rotated once more to see that voice came from right below him. To him, the girl was almost the opposite of the guy, with minty green hair, wide innocent crimson colored eyes, a light blue kimono, and a warm, sympathetic smile. This made dear Hatori think even more and put himself in such thought that he didn't notice when the waitress came back.

"Eavesdropping?" she asked sweetly, startling Hatori for the second time in a row.

"No," mumbled the surprised male, praying silently that the couple behind him didn't hear a word.

"Hey, hey, that's ok. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm _not _lying."

"Whatever you say," gently grinned the lady, "so, what would you like today?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The arrogant, tiny, and slightly frustrated Hiei became a little more frustrated after checking almost every place in the city. "Kurama," he clenched a fist, "I hope you're happy for playing with me. YOU HEAR ME YOU $! FOX!"

This attracted some attention from nearby citizens. Mothers frantically covered children's ears, guys gave him the Look. One guy walked slowly, and then ran away as fast as he possibly could. Hiei put his head down. Humans were very pathetic. Also, as long as he was in this city called 'Tokyo' or something, he couldn't use his ever-so-useful demonic powers. He just wanted to release his black dragon on the city to entertain himself. But, he realized Yukina was here somewhere, and he didn't want to kill here. No, he wanted to make sure she was forever happy and never knew the truth.

He realized he was acting stupid and he should find her already before…

"There-there! With the stupid oaf Kuwabara!" He rushed into the restaurant, but halted. "Yukina, no, she was…happy? What could she possibly see in him?'

And, like his heart, the winter snow became heavier as time passed. He was very lucky to have family, to have such a kind girl as his kin. However, just seeing her with Kuwabara, happy! What true shock! It hurt the very bottom of his heart.

_What am I thinking? Do I feel like I own her? Then, I'm a selfish imp, aren't I?_ Hiei shrugged. _As long as she's ok, right?_

"Sir," a waitress mumbled, "w-would you like t-to come in? We're packed, but there's a guy who saw you out here. It's cold out; you should c-come…"

The lady bowed (gomen nasai!) and grabbed him, whether he like it or not. "Get me out of here!" muffled Hiei. The lady didn't follow, of course; instead he placed him on a table with a tall, flat black haired guy, with olive eyes and a flowing lab coat. He stared into the window as he came.

"Hello," mumbled the man, turning slightly to face him.

"Hn," replied Hiei, "What exactly do you want?"

"You kept staring at the girl behind me."

Hiei was appalled, "Since when did you or anyone else care about the other man? It's a dog eat dog world out there."

"You were in the snow. Aren't you at all cold?'

"No. Besides, you don't have to deal with me." He took this time to leave, but the chocolate haired waitress from the outside came back and pushed him back in.

"Eat something please, like this onigiri (rice ball)," she pleaded.

The shrimp sighed. He took one and ate it slowly. He was surprised at the smooth and soft texture of the rice, but what really made him gobble it down was the sweet little plum inside."

"You like?"

"The --- juicy thing. What is it?"

"I believe that's an ume (Japanese plum). Oh yeah, what is your name?"

"And I should tell you because?"

"Interrogative little brat, aren't you? How old are you then? 10,11?

"My age does not matter. Anyway, shouldn't you tell me your name?"

"Sohma Hatori.'

"Ok, Sohma. Can I leave now?"

"Actually, yes. I'm leaving now myself."

In the back, an ugly voice said to his girlfriend, "Those two behind us remind me of Hiei and Kurama, huh?'

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > >

So, you like?

Hiei: I think it sucks!

Take it from me, and review my ponies!! ;p


End file.
